The Ninja mamodo
by The Crimson Snackbox
Summary: A young boy named Daisuke is a pure genious. At the age of 10 he wrote a book about mamodos after dreaming about them! His whole familyclan was murdered and he is an orphan. He soon meet's his mamodo Rokuro and have great adventures as the story continues
1. Mamodo Stats

Name: Rokuro Anozawa  
Gender: Male  
Age: 14 Element: Lightning/Machine based  
Appearence: (Coming soon) A tall teen with a crimson shirt, His whole body is covered with bandages(ex. kurenai; Ino; etc. From Naruto)  
Story: He is a ninja. He was born and raised in a simple village, but then was kidnapped and trained to become an assasin(ex. Ninja). He rarly uses his spells and loves to fight.

Partner Name: Daisuke Hachiro  
Gender: Male  
Age: 16  
Appearence:(He dresses like "Gensou", Zoaron's partner)  
Story: As the age of 6, his whole clan was murdered and he only had his sister. Soon at the age of 10, she died sorrowfuly, and now in an act of vengance, he is battling in the mamodo battles. He has written a book about mamodo's at the age of ten and is very rich. He is a master spellcaster, and knows his whole adventure with his mamodo since he had dreams of it, and wrote it as a book.A very kind teen whom lives in a small village. He is a black belt in karate and protects the weak in school(well, sometimes) He loves to fight and is trained by Rokuro in stealth, speed, and endurance.

Spellbook Colour: Crimson Red W/ gold inlay Spells  
1st spell: DERUNPronounced: DE-RUN- Out of Rokuro's right palm comes a large bolt of blue lightning. IMAGE COMING SOON  
2nd spell: CHRONOSHIELDPronounced: kRO-NO-SH-EELD- A large machinary shield comes out of Rokuro's right palm. IMAGE COMING SOON  
3d spell: DEORUKPronounced: D-O-RUK- A large force of lightning shoots out of Rokuro's right palm and is shot everywhere. IMAGE COMING SOON  
4th spell: MIKRO EN CIOPronounced: ME-KRO-N-C-O- A large Dragon composed of blue lightning is shot out of Rokuro's right palm and pounces on it's foes. IMAGE COMING SOON  
5th spell: GIGANO DERUNPronounced: GIG-A-NO-DE-RUN- Multiple shots of thin, strong lightning is shot out of Rokuro's right palm. IMAGE COMING SOON  
6th spell: CHRONODONPronounced: KRO-NO-DON- An imaginable large gun is shot out of Rokuro's right palm and lightning bullets are shot out at foes. IMAGE COMING SOON  
7th spell: DIOGA CHRONODONPronounced: D-O-GA-KRO-NO-DON- An incredably larger version of CHRONODON is shot out of Rokuro's palm and shoots incredibly larger and stronger lightning bullets out. IMAGE COMING SOON  
8th spell: COMING SOON  
9th spell: COMING SOON  
10th spell: CHRONO RIGDONPronounced: KRO-NO-RIG-DON- Rokuro's arms are covered with an incredble hard metal/steel. Rokuro is able to send a large amount of electricity into the metal and when touched(in the arms) by others, they are electricuted x100 volts. IMAGE COMING SOON


	2. prologue

The Ninja Mamodo- Prologue

-  
6 Years Ago It had been several years since that day, but it still haunts my very existance. I believe in magic, power, and love. I have dreams of this weird child , teaching me the ways of his people, fighting for king. So i have decided to write a book about him and I. When i sent my manuscript to my editor, he just stared at me and thought i was crazy. So he sent me to a shrink. And here i am... "Umm, i see.", said Dr. Mcgomery,"you are 10 right?" "Yes," i replied. "It has been 4 years?", asked the Doctor. "Yes," i replied once more,"I was 6 when... When my entire clan was murdered." "I see," said the shrink, "Ok, see you tomorrow." He stood, shook my hand, and i exited the room. I walked the big building to my cab and met my shofure. "So how was it?", he asked. "It was fine," I replied and stepped into the limosene. You see, after my editor published my book, i became the richest boy in Japan. I made millions. And since i had no legal guardians, Simon's looking after me. "So Mr.Hachiro, where to today?", he asked rubbing his small blond beard. He's american, and was located to Japan from the limosene drivers union. "Ohh, well, i'd like to vist Aki," i responded. "Ahh, yes, to Aki!", Simon replied and began driving. Well, if you had to know, Aki is my sister, she is very sick and lives at a hospital. Witnessing my clans death gave her a heart attack and now she is struggling to live. I searched the world fot the most expencive and best doctors, now, i can only pray. "Ahh, we are here," said Simon. He stepped out of the car and opened the door for me. "Thank you Simon," i said stepping out of the car,"i will be back in two hours." "Very well," he replied," i will see you til then." I walked into the hospital and was happily greeted by all the staff. I am very repected around these parts, considering i pay the most money. I walked into the elevator and pushed the button "f17" and was shot up there. As it opened i saw all themany doctors around my sister. But it was unusual, i never seen them so worked up! "What's happening!", i yelled and ran toward my sister,"what's wrong!" "Clear!", yelled a Doctor who used a defibrillatoron her," Clear!" He did it once more. I pushed everyone aside and saw her. She was like dead in a body. Tears ran down my face. "Clear!", he yelled again. Aki woke up. "Aki!", i yelled and went to the side to aid my dying sister. "Aki! Are you going to be ok?", i asked, being short for my age i couldn't really reach her, she being 16. "Daisuke?", she asked,"Is it really you?" "Yes sis, it's me!", i cried. "Daisuke, i want to tell you something," she said gasping for air. "Yes sis, what is it?", i asked. "Thank you!", she smiled with tears in her mouth. Then all i heard was a long buzzing noise, a sign of a flate line. My sister, the only one i had left in my family, friend, and the only thing i lived for, was dead! "No!", i yelled clasping myself to Aki screaming, and crying and going crazy,"how could you let this happen!" I yelled to all the doctors. "I payed millions, and then this!", i yelled and began to run toward them, swinging punches and yelling freely. Soon securety came and took me out of the room, calming me down. They brought me to the bottem floor. "Go home sonny, take a rest," one of the guards said. They brought me to Simon, talked to him and put me in the limosene. Simon began driving and i calmed a little down. "One of the guards...he told me about what happened...to your sister," said Simon,"do you want to talk about it?" "No!", i yelled and closed the window showing Simon in the front seat. I sat in my chair and rolled into a ball, crying, sicky, and crazy. It was about 2 hours when Simon was driving, then he stopped. During those 2 hours i calmed down and sat. "Simon, is there a problem?", i asked seeing how we where still in the street," Simon?" He didn't respond. "Fine!", i yelled. I stood and opened the sunroof and put my head out. "Simon, is there traffi..." i paused and aw what was there. It was a group of men, holding glowing books, along with three other children, all at the range of 6-7. "We don't want trouble old man, just give us all your money!", yelled a man wearing black shades, blue bandana, and ripped cloths. "I am very sorry, i only carry hundrads," said Simon with a grin. "Don't play smat on me!", he yelled and slapped Simon on the face forcing him to fall to the floor. "Simon!", i yelled. The men turned to me and grinned. "Why if it isn't Mr. Daisuke Hachiro, richest boy in Japan, for his famous book "Demons of another world"!", yelled another man, with a thick mustach, and thin cloths. I gasped. "Oh no, what have i gotten myself into?", i thought. "Give us some money or you will end up like your buddy here!", he yelled. "I deny," i yelled. "Ahh, Mr. Hachiro, do you wish to see a mamodo in life?", another asked carrying a blue book. I froze. "Real mamodo?", i said," but they are meir fictional characters in m book." "Ohh, but they are real," said the man with the bandana," You see this book?" I nodded. "What happens if i read the book?", he asked. "Then the spell is activated for your mamodo.", i repsonded,"but that is just in my..." I froze, and saw the book in his arms glow! "He he," siad the man," Gigano Zerongo!" Out of the child's mouth beside him came an intese large beam of energry! "This can't be!", i yelled, then leaped out of the car to the ground. I looked at the remains of the car to see a heap of metal. "Ahh, now you see," said the man,"now give us money!" Everyone on the street, side walks and even in their shops looked at us. "I am sorry, i must decline...", i said with a smirk. "Grr," said the man with the beard,"Rexinton!" The child beside him had a sword, and it grew to an incredible size! He ran towards me and began slashing. But it was no use, i doged every shot! His sword became small as the spell wore off, and he stepped back to his book owner. "How does this kid do this?", said the bearded man. "You see gentalman, if this mamodo dilly dally is true as you display it, then i already know your mamodo's strengths and weaknesses," i said,"I dreamed this up, and in about precicly 10 minutes, my mamodo will come to my rescue and you gentleman are dead." I just smiled as they stared at me. "It is incredible how this kid could comprehend such knowlage!", said the man with the bandana. "Wait, he aint to smart," said the quiet man with the blue book. The two men looked at him. "What i mean is, we still have 2 minutes, if we kill the boy now, then his mamodo can't help him! and we can burn his mamodo's book to!", yelled the blue booked man,"it's a two for all!" "Yeah Yeah!", agread the two men. "Let's get ready!", said the men getting into battle stance,"and..." "Huh!", yelled the men seeing me with my mamodo. "Ahh, while you 3 had your little conversation, my mamodo came and we got aquanted!", i smiled. "But how?", yelled the blue booked man," We didn't even hear him come!" "You see gentleman, my mamodo is a ninja, and you know what ninja's do, they're all quite and what not," i said,"Meet Rokuro! The Ninja Mamodo!" Rokuro stood to show he was but an 8 year old boy, wearing bandages all over, and a headband. "That pipsqweek can't beat us!", laughed the man with the bandana,"let's continue boys!" Everyone got into position and... "Keru garuga!;Bao narugoru!;Neru de barinzu!", they all yelled. Out of all their mamodo's fist's came large energy, in the shape of a dragon, tiger, and a wolf. "Try to beat this!", yelled the man with the mustach. The attacks came closer. "Hmph," i sighed,"Rokuru!" Rokuro put his fist out to his opponents. They drew closer! And without even opening the book! "DERUN!", i yelled as the book glowed. Then out of Rokuro's palms came an imense amount of thunder energy! Destroying All the other spells! Rokuro and I turned aside and walked away from our first battle, as all three books of the bandana guy, mustach man, and blue book holder burned. "Nice to meet 'cha Rokuro," i said grabbing his hand and shaking it. "Nice to meet 'cha Daisuke," he replied. And the two of us walked from the battle in search for our new, and great adventure!  
-------------

To be continue... 


	3. Chapter 1

Friends or Foes!- Chapter 1

-  
6 Years Later "So Daisuke, you wrote this book?", asked Rokuro waving my book into the air. "Ohh, that old thing? Yeah i did," i replied. "It's filled with adventures of you and i, how, how did you know all of this stuff?" "I already told you a million of times, i dreamt it up," i replied," It's like i saw in the future." "So this part," said Rokuro opening the book and pointing to a section. "What? Which part," i asked getting up from my desk and walking toward Rokuro. "This, look," he said. I read it and..."Ohh, that...", i said sadly," the part when your book burns." "Yeah, is it true?", Rokuro responded. "I don't know, most of those things in the book came true, but i kind of embelished on some parts," i said. "Ohh, that's good to know," he said putting the book down and packing some shuriken into his leather pouch on his thigh. "At least i hope so," i whisppered. I got my books, put 'em in my bag and put on my school cloths. You see, i'm 16 now, and Rokuro 14, I go to a high school in the city of Ayano. "Bye Rokuro!", i said and exited the hotel room. "Goodbye Daisuke, have a good day at school,"he replied. "And you at the Dojo," i said leaving the room...then got back in,"and don't get into any trouble!" "Alright!", he replyed, crossing his fingers behind his back. I walked the sidewalks to school with 15 minutes to spare. Rokuro goes to the Dojo everyday while i'm at school and challenges all the trainee's to a one on one combat. He always wins and sometimes no one wants to fight. So he goes crazy and beats everyone up. So i always have to remind him. I was close to school then... "Why if it isn't ol Daisuke, Mr. Tough guy!", yelled a strange voice. "What? Huh?", i said turning to see Daichi, the 6 foot school bully and his gang of thugs. Ijust walked aside to enter the school. "What! You don't wanna fight?", he yelled. I stopped. "Nope, I don't want to fight an imature peer, who beats kids for fun!", i yelled and began walking again. "Why you little!", Daichi yelled and ran toward me. Then he swung a punch and... I blocked it with my left hand. "I told you i won't fight you, but just this once!", i yelled and swung a big and strong punch at Daichi's face and he was sent flying! The bell rang. "Now look, you made me late for class," i smiled and entered the school as Daichi's "friends" aided him. The halls where swapped, but i found my way through. I entered the class and everyone stared at me. I was puzzled, why where they staring? I was just 2 minutes late. I smiled and found a seat near the window and sat. "As i was saying," said the teacher,"i will be your new teacher, Mr.Hiroshi." Mr.Hiroshi just talked and talked, and i stared out the window. Mr. Hiroshi was a tall middle aged man with eyes like a hawk. "Mr. Hachio, please solve the problem on the board!", demanded Mr. Hiroshi. "Ohh," i said getting up from my small daydream. I stood. "x25", i said. "That's correct," he replied. I sat. "I wonder what Rokuro's up to," i said to myself.

Rokuro "No Mr. Rokuro, please, no more!", yelled a small 9 year old child. "Your weak! I'll finish you off!", Rokuro yelled. He lifted his foot and... "Segaruga!", yelled a strange voice. Out of nowhere the wall crumbled into pieces. "What? What is this?", Rokuro asked himself. While Rokuro was standing still, the 9 year old boy ran from the scene. "Rokuro, Rokuro, Rokuro...", said a voice in the smoke. "What? Who are you! And how do you know my name!", asked Rokuro coughing up from all the smoke. "Why Rokuro, you don't even remember my voice?", said the voice. Rokuro thought and thought. "Emily?", asked Rokuro. The two shadows walking in the smoke fell. "Emily?", said the voice, "do i sound like a girl?" "Stephinie?", asked Rokuro. "Argh, Rokuro you Dolt!", yelled the voice getting up and waling out of the smoke revealing itself. It was an averaged hight boy, with thick red lines running down his face. A head band, thin cloths, and large shoes. "Yuki?", asked Rokuro," Yuki Kuriani?" "It is I!", he yelled. "Then what are you doing breaking the wall of this Dojo?", Rokuro asked. "For fun," he smiled walkig toward Rokuro," But mostly..." He held Rokuro's palm. "To burn your book!", he yelled tossing Rokuro foward. Rokuro fell hard but stood straight back up. "Yuki, what, what are you doing?", Rokuro asked,"Arn't we pals?" Yuki and his partner began to start gigling hard. Then harder, and harder, and harder until they couldn't breathe! "You think we can gain allies in this battle?", asked Yuki,"then your stupider that i thought!" "This is a war! A battle if i might say!", he yelled,"every man for himself!" "Grr", growled Rokuro,"you are, you are..." "Are a what?", asked Yuki. "...A MONSTER!", yelled Rokuro. Rokuro dugg into his leather pouch on his thigh and threw incredibly fast, incredibly large shuriken! "Hmph," smirked Yuki then disappeared in an instant! "What? Where'd they go?", yelled Rokuro. "Over here!", Yuki yelled from behind. "Segar!", yelled Yuki's partner. Out of Yuki's palm came a large beam of electric energy! "Ahh!", gasped Rokuro. Then disappeared from the blast. When the smoke cleared up... "Hahaha!", laughed Yuki,"he didn't even have a chance!" "Wait, where is he!", yelled Yuki. Yuki turned and he saw 4 Kunnai nives headed toward him incredbly fast! He jumped and dodged it. "You fell for it!", yelled Rokuro. "What! Where are you?", Yuki yelled. Next thing he knew, he saw Rokuro's arms wrapped around him. "Ahh!", gasped Yuki. "Try and dodge this!", yelled Rokuro,"Primary Lotus!" He unwrapped his bandages on his arms and wrapped it around Yuki, and then falling straight down twirling like a tornado! Then crashed straight down to the ground! "Heh," smiled Rokuro gasping for air,"told you you couldn't dodge it!" Rokuro looked at the large crater into the ground to find Yuki pounded into the dirt! "Ha ha ha!", laughed Yuki," ha ha ha!" Yuki got up from the ground, to show himself with metalic armor all over him! He began walking toward Rokuro. "You see Rokuro," said Yuki drawing closer,"as you uesed that attack... My partner Jed, casted my spell, my spell for this armor! So when i was impounded into the dirt, it had no effect on me!" "And know, i'm ten times stronger!", he yelled and grabbed on to Rokuro's neck chocking him! Rokuro struggled. "It's no use, your finished!" he yelled. Rokuro lifted his right palm, the only thing he could move, and placed it on Yuki's shinny metalic face. "What?", yelled Yuki,"what the hell are you doing!" "DEORUK!", yelled a mysterious voice. Out of Rokuro's palm came an incredibly large blast of lightning that shot everywhere! Making Yuki drop him and sent flying backward! Rokuro jumped back to his partner. "So what took you so long?", smiled Rokuro. "I had to find a way to ditch class," i said," enough about that, who is this guy?" "Well, he USED to be by friend at the Dojo in the Demon world," Rokuro replied," by the looks of now, he's my worst enemy!" "Fine by me, now let's finish him!", i yelled getting the book to glow,"MIKRO EN CIO!" Out of Rokuro's palms came a large blue dragon compossed of incredibly strong lightning energy! "Argh!", i yelled as the dragon headed to Yuki and Jed. "Hmph," said Yuki. "Necro uuk", said Jed. Yuki and Jed vanished and the Dragon destroyed the entire dojo. Rokuro and I exited the remains of the Dojo to go home. "looks like he's on our top enemy list eh?", i asked. "Looks like it," replied Rokuro. "Good, i wait til the day we battle once more!", i yelled. "Yeah!", yelled Rokuro. And we gave each other a big high five!  
-------

To be continue... 


End file.
